


Outcasts

by Kikara Nixale (moonlightMadness)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Apocalypse, Dystopia, F/M, God Tier, Humanstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/Kikara%20Nixale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a beautiful world of Alternia, there was a young man. An outcast for his abilities. He's been labeled as a Keeper.<br/>In the disgusting world of Alternia, there lived a young girl. A wanted mutant. She's been wanting to break free of her cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very stupid story. I appreciate Comments and recomendations, and aim for at least 5 kudos on this. This is also based off of multiple furturistic games like Bioshock and The Last of Us.

"A vorpal is not only a sharp weapon, but was also a genetic enhancer created by scientists in 1986. There were multiple vorpal enhancers, each to give you special abilities that normal humans never had. Although they were corrupt and led us to a downfall, it was also the very reason why the sweet haven of Alternia was created." The Science Teacher said, his awe struck face covered in happiness. 

Dave Strider wanted to smash his face on the glass dome that kept Alternia "safe".  
Alternia didn't keep anyone safe. In fact, Vorpals were the reasons why Dave was still alive. The real history was erased.

Vorpals were created to heal the sick and the wounded, and had a sharp cut through your DNA, often causing the mutations inside a body. Although it had a massive healing ability, it was very deadly. People who often drink a vorpal would feel amazing one day and then they would go into a mutation to enlarge their thought process to fit their powers. You yourself have a very fast processing brain to accommodate the thoughts of a Time Keeper. But, you were a victim to albinism, and your brother had you drink a Time Vorpal to keep you alive. Due to this, though, you have platinum blonde hair and bright red eyes, but no one cares. Apparently, chicks dig that.  
A downside to being a Keeper that your brain functions on only the things that are needed. So you really lost your sense of happiness or love in place of the Time Keeper mind. You are that kid with the cool heir around them, and has a dash of bravado with them.  
"Keepers are known so since the humans that drank a vorpal did not want to go down and wanted to Keep the powers, hence the name. But the brave men and women fought and destroyed every single on of them."  
Maybe you could just slow down the time a bit and smash his head now without anyone noticing.  
No. Not every single Keeper was dead. The girl that runs "Raptured" is a Water Keeper. Your dead cousin is a Light Keeper. John is a Wind Keeper. Your brother is a Heart Keeper (no surprise there. He's captured a lot of hearts.). And the Army is still doing nightly searches, scanning every house to check if any house was hiding a Keeper. As if. Alternia isnt known for underground railroads. There used to be one. But the scientist that duplicated the Vorpals died due to drinking an unsteady Hope Vorpal.  
Final announcements should be...  
A chime rings over head, and you stand up along with all the other students.  
"Remember children, do not leave Alternia! It's a mess out there."

\----------------

Dave stared out of his window, looking past the huge dome of glass with anger. Although the world outside was dim, he could see the Keepers stumbling around outside. He couldnt help but feel pity. 

When a human turns into a Keeper, they could either not make it through or become too fully aware. Along with their mind morphing, their body begins to morph and change into a demonic like appearance. Often they would have horns and gray skin, but they would be covered in a special color to show what Vorpal they drank.  
That's the only reason why Dave stayed in Alternia. Outside the dome, those things would kill you without a second thought. Do they even think? Their brain changes a bit too much, and now that he thinks deeper into the problem, they're pretty much zombies. 

"Hey,little man." Bro said, setting down a box of pizza and a bottle of soda. Dave doesnt look to him. 

"I got apple juice." Bro held up a glass bottle of apple cider, shaking it ever so slightly. Dave turned his head slightly, eyeing the bottle of sweet, yellow, heaven drink. His throat goes dry, and when Bro tosses it towards him, Dave snatches it from the air and pops it open. Taking a swig, Dave sighs.

Dave was about to take another drink when he notices something. It was walking down the street with a hood pulled over it's head, and when it approaches an unlit area, it pulls off it's hood. Dave stood up and walked towards the window. No. No way. She wouldnt be breaking the rule. She's too good for that. Curfew just started. And look. An army-  
She disappeared in a green flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up big time. I forgot that Bro and Dirk are separate people. But for the sake of the story Bro is Dirk, and when I get to his pov, he will be referred to as Dirk.


	2. Space Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Jade Harley, and you live in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikvantas :)

Space Keepers are hard to kill.

Imagine that you had to play a game of hot potato, but instead, you were all by yourself, holding an atomic bomb, set to go off in 3 seconds, and there was one person you could toss it to but you cant since the bomb is glued to your hands. When you explode, thinking that salvation was a step away, you know that it was hard enough trying to throw the bomb. But to know that you could have survived? That's hard.  
Now multiply that by 400.  
That's how hard a Space Keeper is to kill. 

Your name is Jade Harley, and you live in a nightmare.  
The "safe haven" known as Alternia is a ticking nuclear bomb, waiting for it to be dropped. You know because there are Keepers roaming around, secretly recruiting other Keepers and normals alike. You know because you are the head leader of the Keepers. It's a very big burden that lays on your shoulders, but you dont really care. You cant really care, anyways. 

When you were a child, you were subjected to narcoleptic attacks, which often happened when you were at home with your adventure/scientificly awesome Granddad. One day when you were walking down some stairs (stupid transportable pads broke) your narcolepsy kicked in, and you fell down the stairs, which ended with you in a coma. Your Grandad didnt want medical help, and instead invented some wierd liquid gene stuff that re wrote your code, and you woke up fine and dandy. With, of course, an extra perk. Since the Vorpal was still in it's developing stages, your code re wrote and became more animalistic, and you became very thrill seeking, happy, loyal person. With dog ears.

As you pull your black hood down lower, you crouch and walk slowly down the sidewalk, the sidewalk lamps shutting off for the curfew. It would be easy if you could teleport, but the Soliders were doing their nightly searches. As if. Roxy is able to block out any thermal trackers. Sollux can hack into their computers as well, so he can reroute or destroy any scanners.

You crouch down, hiding in a black alley way. Your white ears rotate back and forth until it pinpoints the sound of the soliders walking down the streets. A sound of crunching footsteps was coming down Jackson Ave. Perfect. You see their shadows emerge from the corner, and the quiet chit chat from the men.

"I dont understand why Her Imperiol Condescention wants us to arrest Keepers. I see no problem with them. They are just different." One solider said. You look around the corner to see a female solider with fluffy black hair covering her right eye. Her other eye was a bright blue though, and you look closer to see a necklace with the symbol of a Scorpio. Hm, she could be helpful. A quiet clicking went off in the distance, and you watch as Equius, Karkat, and Nepeta leapt out, tackling dow the 20 man group.

You jump into the fray, making sure to knock each and every soldier out. Obviously you cant kill them. It wouldn't be fair. Equius slammed his fists into the face of a solider, his body flickering in and out of the world so the bullets wouldnt hit him, while his sister Nepeta clawed the chest of others. One knocked her to her feet, but before she could shoot, the girl put on a little cute cat face (which to this day you cant resist either). The guard stopped, but Nepeta head butted her hard just as Karkat scratched his sickle down the leg of another. A large, burly man wrapped his arm around Karkat, but he hissed and sunk his sharp teeth into the armor, drinking drops of blood from his arm. Dammit Karkat! No blood drinking from army men! You felt a bullet graze by your ear, and you turn around to be faced with three soliders, all holding 50. cal rifles. With a happy smile, you disappear in a flash, then re appear behind the middle solider, smashing cupped hands against his ears to shatter his ear drums. He crumpled like a flower, and you teleport away just as the two guards turned at you. Final two..

Equius smashes their heads together, knocking them unconsious. Hopefully by sunrise, someone would notice them. When you examine your work, you hear the sound of a gun cocking. Looking back, you see the woman that was talking earlier about Keepers. She held her gun up at you, but you continue to stare until she drops the gun down.

"Hi. Im Jade Harley. I have a question for you."


	3. Water Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave discusses his thoughts with a new girl.  
> (contains oc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain an OC in dedication for a special friend of mine who just left for the military. O

"You think little miss Harley is actually a Keeper. What is wrong with you now, Dave." Amanzi Nixale, the owner of a hot club known as "Raptured", asked, quickly flicking her hand towards a table. A pool of water dropped upon it, and she set to work to wipe it clean. Dave drank down another cup of apple juice.

"I dropped my act, Zi. Look, no more chill lay back dude. Im serious when it comes to talking about Keepers." Dave slammed his glass cup onto the table, shattering it to pieces. The table itself almost cracked, but Dave lifted his hand to stop the table's suffering. Amanzi glared at the cool kid with violet eyes before tossing a rag at his face. With a smirk, she watched as Dave's glasses slowly slid off his face.

"I am too, but I know that Harley isnt. She's a sweet, innocent teen that doesnt need to be dragged into this disgusting mess." The Water Keeper lifted her rag and set down the usual little ash trays which were shaped like broken hearts. Dave sighed, listening to his child time friend words.

Although it sounds strange, Dave actually knew her when she was a kid, because she was adopted by Dave's cousin, Roxy. As far as he knew, Roxy wasnt a Keeper, but her sister, Rose, was. There wasnt a real clear reason as to why Amanzi was a Keeper, but all she told you was that she's a party hard girl that partied too hard one day. You want to pry, but nows not the time. 

Since she is a party hard girl growing up with a Party lover idol, she'os been running a chain of famous teen clubs, one of which she runs all by herself. You usually have Bro or yourself, if school wasnt in your way, to DJ, although she can handle herself. Her being the stupid, mystical, one of a kind Water Keeper. You would hang out here 24/7, if not for Bro watching you until you finish your school work. Stupid school.

"Speak of the devil beast." Amanzi muttered quietly, and you immediately smirk as she groaned and took out a shining boon coin. Unlike your cousins, she talks with odd terms when refering to things. Like Devil beast. Or calling you low blood. Which is only a current term that HIC uses. You look up from the glittering coin in your hand to be met with glittering green eyes. 

Jade Harley stood in the doorway, wearing a black hoodie and a white skirt. Her hair was a wild mess, but was tied into a bun atop her head. She had her hands tucked into her front pocket, and her circular glasses rested on the tip of her nose. You fet your heart do a weird little tremor as Amanzi greeted her.

"Harley! You still comin for tonight right?" Amanzi asked, tying her black hair into a pony tail. Embracing Jade, Amanzi whispered quietly. 

"Bathroom. now."  
\-----------  
"Okay, I understand why you led the raid last night. Im perfectly fine with that. But you were a bit too careless. Dave saw you. I've been trying to keep your group a secret, but I can't without someone noticing the leader!" Amanzi said angrily, crossing her black sleeve covered arms across her chest. She glared down on Jade, who's ears flattened as she took down her bun. 

"I'll have Seshir do something about it, okay?" Jade said, scratching at the base of her ear. This was not going to be good tonight. The bar is going to be for the rag tag group that Jade called 'God tiers' only tonight, and she's going to present what the whole plan is going to be about. The other members of God tiers would arrive too, which would make things much harder under the pressure. Beforeus God Tiers would be coming to hear about how well of a leader you were. Oh god this is going to be terrible.

Jade slumped down to her knees, wanting to cry her heart out, but he rmind instantly pumped a happy image into your mind of your old dog Becquerel. Immediately, you jump up with a chipper smile on your face, but Amanzi knew that you were completly broken, because she set her hand on your shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, okay? You're a good leader, and if Dave knows then okay, he could be a good addition to the team. Besides, I know about your little..." Amanzi smiled as you blush slightly, her eyes glowing. A little bell went off on your watch, and you check it to find that it's now 7:00 pm. You take a deep breath and set your hair back into a bun. Showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what other Keepers/character pov i should do next :3  
> And thank you guys for getting way past the goal of 5. If you have any questions, leave a comment!


	4. Air Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally shows up. At the worse of timings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Your name is John Egbert, and you are very claustrophobic. 

It all started when you were visiting a circus (when you actually liked clowns) and saw thousands of cool looking animals, like elephants and monkeys, to tigers and birds. You were about...7? Man, you sure grew old. You're 17 now. Wait, dont stray. Your dad was taking you to see an acrobatic preformance, and you envided how they could swing about in the air like a bird. So wished that you could brush against the clouds, but science actually said tha tif you hit a coloud, it could hurt. John stop straying! You remember that it was the early stages of Alternia being built, but apparently some stray keeper from the outside managed to get into Alternia, and set the circus ablaze. You remember the smoke filling your lungs, and the tent caught fire all around you, trapping you inside. You remember trying to find your Dad, but you ended up losing him. You remember waking up in a house with wizards and stuff, and meeting a girl with beautiful blonde hair and pink/violet eyes. You remember a lot of things.

Like flying.

You could fly anywhere and everywhere without wings, and you could even create tornados. You could brush your fingertips along the rim of a cloud. You could even turn into air and slip through invisible cracks. Which is your way in and out of Alternia.

Alternia was prison. It kept you in when you wanted to be free. To fly through the sky without a care in the world. Alternia's dome was trying to squeeze you in. Like the tent and the fire. 

But you have your priorities. One of which is gathering information of the weird Condesce herself and dispersing it amongst your cousin and your own group of God Tiers that live outside Alternia in a different world known as Skaia, which is actually made and ran by a weird society that simply call themselves Carapaces. They look like little pawns from a chess board, all black and white, but they manage to live together under the ruler of a Black and White King and Queen. You like them. They're mutants too. With large wings, two long tentacles, and they have an odd sword going through their chest. But that's only the queen. The Kings grow super sized and mega strong! They can shoot lazers like robots!

For now, you are simply traveling through a deserted area with your group of God Tiers, with Rose guiding you through the Veil. She said that it would take a good 3 Day's of traveling at this rate, but you know something that you can do. Looking back to your God Tiers, which consisted of Aradia, the Time Keeper, Tavros, another wind Keeper, Terezi, the psychotic Mind Keeper, Feferi, a vital Life Keeper, Eridan, a Hope Keeper, ans Jake, another Hope Keeper. Your group is the main group of several branches of the God Tiers in Skaia, and since they were all your main allies, you had to bring them along.

"Tavros, c'mon. I've got the perfect plan!" You whisper to the boy who was levitating instead of walking. It was a good idea to give him a wind vorpal. Kudos to Rufioh. Where ever he is in Beforus. His reason? He got hit by a car. Plain and simple. 

"What exactly do you plan on, um, doing? Are you going to, uh, leave me behind? I promise to keep up-" you shake your head. With a quick flick of your hand, your whole group begins to float in mid air, while you smile in joy. Immediatly, you shout,

"YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLYYYYYY!" 

You swear you even hear Eridan laugh.


	5. Life Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see if this story can get anouther 5 kudos.

A shark has an amazing sense of smell.

In an Olympic sized swimming pool, a single drop of blood could lure thousands of sharks. So when she could smell the delicious blood from her army located at the eastern part of her dome, she could feel her muscular liquid blood vessel pump a bit faster than before. Her mind brightened up a bit more, and her senses became clearer. 

Her nose could smell her. 

Her hands gripped the gold trident in her hand, feeling the smooth surface vibrate with every breath she took. The fuchsia ridges bumped along her finger tips, each holding a story with every rung she touched. Slowly, she felt her fingers touch a special ridge that was right under the actual fork. Studded with sharp nubs to add an extra string of pain. It was perfect when she went culling. 

The forehead tiara glowed as she felt the life of her dying men slowly go into her, glowing brighter and brighter with every life going into her body. About 20 lives replenished herself, and… oh an extra couple years from someone. Every person that dies gives you the lives that they lived. There was this one man that lived for quite a long time, and when he died you gained an extra 100 years. There are so many people that live in the world of Alternia that you could be fed and live almost forever.

But there is that wretched child that was spawned from the very bane of your existence. All the Keepers needed to be wiped out. Their powers pose too much of a threat to you. Especially that male with odd shades. He carries the formulas that could lead your perfect world into disaster.

It’s already happened before.

You remember when some idiot of a friend showed you the contraption that he made. It was a test vial that was to prolong your health and looks to make you feel and even look like a young person. You question why you even drank it, and so did your other friends, along with the man that created the test. It was stupid, you must admit, but it did work. Well, yours did. You’re not that sure with the others. 

If your memory served you well, the man died drinking something that brought him hope, and he died. But your friends made more after years of testing, hoping to create a better world. Eventually you did, but then it collapsed when the drinks turned the people in your old society into mutated freaks. Dolorosa, Redglare, even the Highblood, turned into mutated disasters. You did too. 

Your skin has turned into an unhealthy shade of gray, with a fuchsia tint on your face. Large, rounded horns that curved outwards rested on the top of your head, and your teeth grew into shark fangs. Some time after that, you noticed that there were others outside. When you went to examine them, you found one with black and blue pirate like outfit. Oh god. 

You’re friends are all dead. Except for one.

You look at your world before walking down your marble staircase and into a quiet chamber sealed away inside your basement. It was pulsing with the many bees flying around the room, slowly creating the sticky honey that was strung around the room.

“A God tier attack was sighted at…Karkat was spotted… Dualscar was found dead…”  
You gently press your hand onto your friend’s head, feeling his cold gray skin. All the wires were plugged into his back, and his legs were entangled in the mesh of cords. Your Helmsman was reporting all the information pouring out of the news, his electric signals simply writing out messages to the millions there. As you feel yourself lose some years, you feel his body itself brighten, but you knew he was suffering. If you were to release him, though, you would be all alone. And he would be dead.

Blasted God Tiers. That Harley was very smart indeed, and the Strider was on the rise of rebellion. You could smell it in the pool. Even more trouble some is that male and the healer girl. He is hard to catch, and his girl could see into the future. Even then, the two blood brothers tasted your blood and know things that are worth to die for. You are screwed.

Your name is forgotten, but you are known as Her Imperious Condescension. The Queen of Alternia. And you are looking to hunt down the God Tiers.


	6. When things go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides to sneak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys are awesome. You actually went over my goal, and I felt so happy even though I hurt my head and is currently waiting to see if I got any damage to the brain. But I won't stop. So please review and comment any suggestions!

When your Bro used to leave you at home, you would just chill on your bed, listening to some music while attempting to perfect a loop in time. You aren’t sure how, though, so you’ve seen a lot of bodies. 

Yet this time you question this. Your Bro always stayed out past curfew. Despite having a large amount of money on his head for the Vorpals, he always hangs around out there, and you have this weird tugging sensation making you think that he’s gone to visit your cousin, Roxy. Usually he does that to try and console her from drinking her sorrows away. You couldn’t blame her though. When Rose died, you actually felt sadness in such a long time. 

But you feel like he isn’t. 

So doing the only other thing that you would probably do when your Bro was out was to go to Raptured. 

Grabbing your black jacket, you slip out into the dark streets, making sure to shut off all the lights and close the blinds. Knowing fully well that in 10 minutes the guards were going to pass by, you let your mind wander.

When you slow down time, you usually think of it as your hands hovering over the two main cogs in the clock, holding onto them to stall the gears. So when your hands gripped onto the gears, you run down the street and down an empty alleyway, jumping over a fence and grabbing onto the ledge of a house, swinging your way forward. Using the momentum, you launch yourself out and over a large street and let your hands hold onto the cogs harder. The world became slower and slower until the guards looked frozen. You landed right behind a small bakery, and you release your hands on the gears.

Rolling your shoulders, you maneuver yourself behind a rotten smelling dumpster. The world around you suddenly buzzed, and you felt a chilling breeze tingle your spine. You look closer at the behind entrance. A little warble tingled in the area at the door, and Dave suddenly found himself staring at a buff teen with square glasses standing at the door, with a skeleton standing by his side. They stood side by side near the door, arms crossed. Dave was about to question what they were doing when he noticed a breeze that became more of a tornado. It swirled more and more until it broke apart, revealing your old bro.

John stood next to a floating Mohawk kid, his bright blue eyes shimmering. Behind them was a girl in torn clothing and a shark grinned girl, both who were excitedly chatting with each other. The shark girl was talking about some cat, and the girl with torn girls eagerly replied about souls. After that were two males having a very heated discussion about something with whiskey, and a younger girl in between them, attempting to stop their argument. 

Then there was Rose. 

Alive. 

She floated there as if she was a ghost. Maybe she was. Maybe she was dead and you were hallucinating from accidentally drinking one of Bro’s special spiked juices. Maybe you were in home right-

Your Keeper mind forced down any thought of that and you continued to analyze them. John appeared to be happy like always, but there was something around him that made him look a bit stronger than before. Rose was still glowing a bit when she talked occasionally to the two guards. You wanted to go and tackle her and question what happened to her, but you couldn’t. 

“Miss Harley should be in the back room.” The huge muscle thing said. Rose nodded, and she strolled right on in, grabbing John by the collar. John stumbled in with her, and the Mohawk boy followed him. The one with the shark grin was about to take a step forward, and Dave heard her take a whiff. Immediately, her face turned towards the garbage can Dave was hiding behind. Before he could move, Dave felt his whole body function stop, and he was forced to stand up. The skeleton looking thing was staring towards you, and his eyes bore down upon you. Rose and John equally stared at you until the skeleton grinned. 

“Kurloz don’t kill him.” Rose said in a bit of panic. Kurloz nodded and you felt your mind blank. You slowly felt your eyes go heavy, and you clenched your hands as you tried to stay awake. The shark grinning girl waved at you happily, and a glowing symbol of mind appeared on her forehead. Your mind completely shut off, and you went limp, crumpling to the floor.


	7. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave accidentally gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a year. My reason?  
> Aliens.

_"Fuck!"_

You don't truly remember the last time you were unconscious like this. After one particular strife gone wrong with Bro, you had discovered that your Keeper self was still 'awake'. It would replay some very interesting memories of your life, floating along in tiny bubbles.

 _"Why the fuck would you bring_  him _in here?!"_

You were watching a memory of you first learning about your amazing abilities. You were in the park. This kid was telling you that his parents warned him to stay away from Keepers because of how they were the Devil's advocate. You found that you were angry, so the world froze without you noticing, and you simple pulled his arm out and connected your foot to his chest. You remember hearing a satisfying pop. 

_"I can't just leave him outside! There's still a patrol moving around!"_

Before you could grab another bubble, they all popped. For some reason they sounded like gunfire. 

"Shit, he's waking up!"

Your heavy eyelids slid open halfway, and you felt the muscles in your eyes constrict violently. Did you not have your sunglasses? After a second, you felt metal on the side of your temples, followed by a "Open your eyes."

When you did, you felt a bucket of water hit your face. 

"I was joking, y'know." Someone stated from your left, followed by a muffled snicker

"It was funny, though," Another person spoke up. You growled and attempted to launch at whoever laughed. Something rubbed against your wrists, and you glanced down at the leather belts around your wrists. When you looked up, you saw that muscle freak man from earlier holding up a towel. Someone took the towel from his hands and began dabbing your face, their tiny, gentle hands brushing against your skin. You squinted your eyes to see a bundle of black and two white triangles.

"Dave! On any other day this might be strange, but we're your friends, so don't worry! This doesn't count as kidnapping!" The towel was no longer on your face, and was being thrown at who spoke. You watched as John was smacked in the face with a soaked towel. Jade Harley was standing in front of you, and apparently those two triangles were flat and ready to fall off her head. The two siblings were glaring at each other before you noticed that a glowing Rose was floating where ever you were. She was holding onto a pair of knitting needles, and was making a scarf. 

"What the fuck-" 

"Dave, listen. I'm so sorry! Kurloz wasn't allowed to control you!" Jade Harley turned around, almost whipping you with her hair. She untied the leather cuffs, and you rolled your hand. You blinked and leaned back, hearing a quiet groan from the chair. John snickered again before pointing to the girl with her shit eating grin. She was currently sniffing...your black jacket?

"He smells like black licorice!" She exclaimed, clutching onto your jacket. You watched in confusion before someone snatched your jacket away. Rose tossed it to you with an amused look on her face, but you returned it with what you hoped was your poker face. You guessed it didn't work, because you heard a gasp from John.

"Did Terezi do something because Dave looks ready to crap his pants," John remarked, and was backhanded by Jade, his glasses flying away into the corner of the room. You were confused as fuck about the whole situation before the gears in your mind finally kicked in, and you suddenly remembered that you could speak. 

"Can someone just explain to me what the hell just happened?" You rub your eyes from beneath the shades. Getting knocked out and kidnapped/taken away by two of your supposedly dead friends and the nerd of your class was making you wish you stayed home. You felt a massive headache beginning to form, but when Jade was about to speak, several loud footsteps echoed about from upstairs. When you looked up, Jade was clutching onto a hunting rifle, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else had disappeared. "Harley, just-" A velvety pillow covered your mouth before you could speak. Something dragged you off of the chair, and suddenly you were being pressed against the flat chest of your cousin. You could hear her erratic heartbeat, but you couldn't breath because of her damn pillow. You wiggled yourself out of Rose's death pillow (and bony chest that was actually hurting your face) and turned to find them missing once again. 

Rose's arm appeared again and grabbed your wrist, pulling you into a headlock. When she touched you, you could suddenly see thin, blue lines in the air that was hovering in another corner of the basement. The shuffling upstairs stopped, and you felt Rose tense. Jade was still in the middle of the room, but was pointing her rifle at the staircase that led to the basement, the white triangles poised and alert. At first, you thought you accidentally froze time again, but when the door flung open to reveal a solider, Jade fired a neon bullet. There was no sound when she fired, but you saw it move in slow motion. The bullet was moving towards the poor solider's left eye, but it never made contact. Instead, it simple moved through the skull and reappeared on the other side. 

The solider's body convulsed, covered in electricity before falling down the stairs. It was still shaking by the time it rolled to Jade's feet. 

Jade stared at the body before motioning at you and the blue lines, and Rose pushed you away. You almost stumbled over the body, but Terezi caught you from falling. She was examining the body, taking a deep whiff before grinning. 

"Someone from the Gamblignats! Oh Jade, there are times where I want to just hug you!" Terezi exclaimed, but Jade groaned in annoyance before her rifle disappeared in a flash of green. John hovered over the body and grabbed at the dog tag in the shape of a diamond, pulling it off to give to Jade. The girl examined it quickly before the footsteps from upstairs returned. She dragged a hand through her hair, and the space around her flashed a bright green, revealing several rifles floating in the air. She pointed a hand at you, and with a smirk you've never seen before, she stated, "You're hiding the body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems completely out of place. I completely forgot about this story, and with auditions for High School, I was carried away.  
> Anyways, any suggestions?  
> Questions?


End file.
